That Faithful Night
by TrixieMoon
Summary: A story about a girl of sixteen, Adira Gibran of Veldine - taking place 200 years after page - ala style of Melusine and Ariel's stories Girl of the Gardens and Travel to the Past
1. Baby Mine

# Authors Note: Hey guys! Well, this is a story that takes place two hundred years after Page, about the same style as Ariel and Melusine's "Travel to the Past" and "Girl of the Gardens." That Faithful Night is about a character in the same roleplay, but one that I have created myself. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get these chapters out as it did with "No Worries." Well I hope you all enjoy this!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own the world of Tortall, Galla etcetera. Adira and Justin are characters of mine but Rascal, Kieran and others are characters that have been used with full permission of the mun! 

# 

# Baby Mine

_Don't you cry,_

_Baby Mine,_

_Dry your eye,_

## Mommy's here

_Close to my heart,_

_Never to part,_

_Baby of Mine._

_Little one,_

_When you play,_

_Don't you mind,_

_What they say_

_Let those eyes,_

_Sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of Mine._

- Baby of Mine, from Walt Disney's _Dumbo_

__

Adira sat in a rocking chair, holding her four-month-old baby in her arms and humming a lullaby to her child. She undid her hair from her untidy bun and stood up with the baby in her arms. Her tunic slid down to her knees as she walked towards the balcony, cradling the little boy in her arms. The night was hot, even for August and there was barely any breeze. Even at three in the morning, Corus was still alive and bustling. It was bustling enough that Adi thought she saw her ex-fiancée, the father of the child in her arms. 

The young man walking up from the city looked up at Adi and smiled slightly, obviously having sensed her gaze. Adi smiled back, realizing it wasn't Rascal Sky. It wasn't the man she lived with four months; it wasn't the young man who in many ways stole that last instance of childhood away from her and brought a new child into her life. It wasn't the man whom she left six months into her pregnancy to start a relationship with a twenty-year-old Gallan actor. But meeting Kieran wasn't the only reason she left Rascal. 

Rascal Sky, her ex-fiancée, was blonde haired and blue eyed, with a tall lanky frame. He was sixteen and the heir to Fief Stone Mountain. Having inherited many of the Stone Mountain traits, Rascal worked at what he did. As he came closer to finishing his final year as an adept in sorcery, he left Adira alone fending for herself as she went through the months of her pregnancy. Rascal neglected her, which is the only way to put it. She went to the healer's to see how the baby was doing, by herself; she cooked and cleaned their apartment my herself; she felt that she was the only one who really cared about their relationship. He left her alone during the day and would come to bed at night expecting her to be awake enough to have sex.

_Thank the Gods that I told him that it's not advised to have sex once the second trimester starts,_ thought Adira. She went through everything those four months of engagement, by herself. 

Kieran, the man whom she met the night she finally broke it off with Rascal, was a young man who changed her life. Kieran, a twenty-year-old Gallan actor stood ten inches above Adira's own five feet four inches at his own six feet and two inches. He had short black hair and blue eyes and was a big fan of saying little Justin was his baby; when in fact he got his blue eyes and pale skin from Rascal and his black hair from Adi. Adira met him the night she decided to break it off with Rascal, and he helped her do so.The night they met, they just clicked and it was more than physical attraction, they both knew they were meant to be together. Knowing she wouldn't want to be pushed to do things right away, Kieran took things slowly with her. After all, she took things way to fast with Rascal and ended up getting pregnant the first night they met. Kieran treated her with the uttermost kindness and tenderness; the first time heeven held her in his arms he asked if it was okay, and the night after she broke up with Rascalhe came over to her brother's house where she was staying, and gave her a bouquet of yellow roses, her favorite flower.

Kieran came up behind her with only breeches on, showing off his own muscular chest and stomach. He massaged her shoulders and said, "You look beautiful my love."

Adira smiled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say dearie."But in fact, Kieran was right. Since the months of the baby's birth, Adi had lost nearly all the weight that she gained during her seemingly long pregnancy. The glow was back in her face and she didn't look tired anymore. She had grown her hair out again so that it was in the middle of her back, rather than keeping it shoulder length, which she had cut it to several months before Justin was born. Her eyes had become that piercingly emerald color that they were before her four-month engagement to Rascal. During Kieran's her six-week tour, which she had gone on, she got tan again, bringing out the true colors of her light brown skin. Her figure was nearly what it had been a year ago for she had been doing a little knife fighting with Kieran's friends and had been jogging daily while on the tour. 

She was going to begin school again in three weeks and was excited, yet extremely nervous about it. After all, it had been months she'd practiced her healing in front of an actual Master. She _had_ been advised by the healer to use her gift minimally during the pregnancy; lighting fires and candles was basically the only magical thing she did during her entire pregnancy. Since the birth of Justin, the reserves of her gift had gotten stronger. Enough so that when she went with Kieran and his acting troupe on their summer tour, she had acted as the primary healer; earning money towards the house that she and Kieran had planned to buy once they got enough money too. But as it seemed, without help from her parents they were going to be living in the palace in a suite together for a while.

"How is little Justin?" said Kieran as he kissed the top of her head and continued to massage her shoulders.

"Oh, he's calmed down since I fed him" said Adira with a grin. Adi sighed and stroked the baby's face with her finger. When she was engaged to Rascal they had originally decided that Julian Sky would be the child's name. But when the broke the engagement off in March, Adira needed a change. Kieran helped her decide on Justin Deane Gibran; Gibran being Adira's last name, rather than Rascal's. Rascal had said Justin was still a Sky and should be named a Sky; but Adi had declined saying that she didn't want the life of an heir to a Fiefdom for her child. Also, Adi was thinking, well actually hoping that she would marry Kieran and then maybe Kieran would adopt Justin and legally become his father. After all, Rascal relinquished all claims as the child's guardian through the court once Adi told him that she didn't want an heir's life for her child. All Rascal had to do was pay monthly child support. That money went to buying the baby necessities and part of it went to the fund for the house Kieran and Adi planned to buy together. Adi did, after all, want this townhouse to be her own. Not something she got from her parents, or from one of her older brothers. She wanted a place she could truly call her own. 

She and Kieran had already started to buy things for the house; a baby crib with blue and yellow sheets and bumpers, a dining room table which her parents offered to buy when Adi told her mother she was planning to buy a townhouse, and some pots and pans from her brother's girlfriends. 

Her brother's joked that she and Kieran were already acting like a married couple, which they would both laugh off, but knew it was true. 

And surprisingly, her parents and older brothers loved Kieran. Adi was considerably surprised that they liked Kieran because they all had hated Rascal. But everyone had their reasons for hating Rascal, and now so did Adira. He was rude to Lord William and Lady Amalfia, Adira's parents, and tried to impress her elder brothers by rising up into the air. But Kieran was polite and even offered to carve the game bird the cook had bought at the market. He listened contently to what Adi's brothers said and told them about his own job as an Actor for a Gallan troupe; all while holding Adira's hand and helping out with baby Justin. 

Afterwards, as the couple left, Adira's mother whispered in Adi's ear, "Keep onto this one my dear. He's a good one." Lady Amalfia then winked at her and went back into the house.

~*~*~*~

"You want me to put him back in his crib?" asked Kieran.

"Okay," said Adira as she stood up and handed Kieran the baby.

Kieran held the baby gently as he walked into the adjoining room and placed him back in his crib. Kieran came back to find Adira sitting back down in the chair outside holding her knees close to her chest. Kieran walked over to the chair and kissed her lightly on the lips as Adira put her arms around his neck. Kieran pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly before he put her back in the chair and knelt down beside it.

"Are you okay Adi?" said Kieran in a hushed whisper.

Adira smiled, "Yeah. I think so."

"What's the matter hunny?"

"I'm just scared, I guess," said Adira as she bit her thumb.

"Scared of what?" said Kieran as he stroked Adi's cheek with her finger.

"Well, it's almost our six month anniversary. And with Rascal, I broke up with him close after our sixth month anniversary," said Adira she looked down at her feet. 

Kieran sighed and put his finger under Adi's chin and made her look at him, "Adi, how many times do I have to tell you? I love you and Justin, and I'm not going to leave you guys. I love Justin as my own child, and we're too involved now for us to break apart."

Adi smiled meekly and said, " I know but…"

"No buts!" interrupted Kieran. "I love you Adira Cassia Gibran, and I love your child. And I'm not going to leave you alone." 

Adira grinned and again wrapped her arms around Kieran, who picked her up and placed her on her side of the bed before walking over to his side. 

"Now, let's get some sleep love," Kieran said with a girn. "It's my turn to get up and feed Justin next and I need my sleep." He got into bed and turned the lights off as Adi scooted over to his side of the bed so he had to put his arms around her, and closed her eyes.

As Adi drifted off to sleep she began to think, _It's almost a year since I met Rascal Sky; a year since he changed my life. I wonder if I would ever have met Kieran, the man I truly love, if I hadn't met Rascal a year ago, on that faithful night. _


	2. That First Night

Author's note:: Well, here you go guys… the second chapter

Author's note: Well, here you go guys… the second chapter. Note to readers: The first chapter was like a post-prologue thingy if you know what I mean. This chapter and the one's after take place nearly a year before that and up to that time. Just thought I would clarify so y'all know!

I'd like to thank a lot of people: Cait for her constant reassurance and her own writing inspiring mine, Sara cause she's just one of the coolest, Katy, Kathy (story bout K & J perhaps?) and Kiri. 

One thing I do have to say to one particular "review/flame" that I got because I need to explain why the title is That **Faithful** Night rather than That Fateful Night which was what this un-knowing person decided to review and say rather than be polite and e-mail me her/his thoughts. The reasoning behind the title "That Faithful Night" is simple; one of the several definitions for "Faith" in the dictionary is complete trust. To not completely ruin my story I must say this: the trust in the Rascal/Adira relationship changes over the course of their relationship together due to circumstances that occur during their relationship and that is why the title of my story is "That Faithful Night." The title will also be further explained in this chapter alone. So read on! If anyone has any questions, you are all free to e-mail me – My e-mail address is [Moonlight81584@aol.com][1].Thank you all for reading my story!!

Cowboy take me away, Fly this girl as high as you can,

_Into the wild blue,_

_Set me free oh I pray,_

_Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you._

-_Cowboy Take Me Away, Dixie Chicks_

Adira Cassia Gibran, first and only daughter of Lord William Alexis and Lady Amalfia Terezia Girbran of Veldine, was sixteen and was about to begin her final year as an Adept in healing. She had planned on catching up on her reading that evening, but it was one of those Indian summers. It was September 15th, 654 and it was hot! After sitting down at her desk for fifteen minutes, Adi huffed around her palace suite and looked for her sandals; deciding that she would go to the park, thinking she would be able to read there. Adira's suite consisted of two rooms; one large enough for her bed, vanity table and a door to the privy; the other being her study filled with her desk and work table, which was piled high with bandages, needles, thread and various oils and herbs for healing. Her entire room was done in pale green and white; the rooms painted white with a border of pale green wines and leaves. Her bed had a pale green quilt and comforter made with goose down. 

Adira of Veldine was known at the university for her exotic beauty. Half-tortallan and half-carthaki, Adira's skin was the pale color of coffee, mixed with cream. Adi was petite; small boned yet slightly muscular. She stood at 5"4, a height she had obtained at the ripe old age of thirteen and her lips were red and full. Adira had amazing emerald eyes that lit up and the black hair that came from being part of the Veldine line. With seven piercings (three in one ear, four in the other) and a tattoo of a yamani symbol for life on her shoulder, she looked like many of her fellow university students; well, at least the ones who were commoners. 

When she finally found her sandals, Adira quickly slipped them on and walked out the door, closing and locking it behind her. She walked briskly from her palace suite to the park, not wanting to be stopped by anyone. As she approached the tree she planned to sit under, she passed a rowdy group of squires and then her tree came into view, with a young man sitting under it.

"Excuse me?" asked Adira.

"Yes?" said the young man after looking up.

"Would you mind if I sat down?"

"No, not at all. A lady is much more interesting than a book. I'm Rascal Sky by the way," he said as she pat a spot of grass next to him, obviously wanting her too sit down.

_Ah well_, thought Adira.

"I'm Adira Gibran," said Adi as she sat down next to him.

Rascal bowed his head and responded, "Nice to meet you Adira." Rascal smiled and got back to reading his book as Adi smiled and opened her own book, titled "Methods of herb-lore involved in Healing During Battle." But Adi's eyes wandered the pages and she found herself staring at Rascal. Rascal appeared to be about 5"11 or so with blonde hair and blue eyes which were set into a strong boned face above a profound nose and pale pink lips. He was lanky, like most male scholars and was intently reading his book.

Rascal looked up at Adi and grinned as he closed his book and asked, "So Adira, are you a knight?"

Adi blushed, "Gods not. I'm an Adept in healing with a concentration on battle wounds at the University. What about you?"

"I'm a senior Adept Sorcerer. What year are you?"

"I'm a senior also. How old are you?"

"Sixteen, you?" asked Rascal with a grin.

"Sixteen," Adi responded.

"Cool," said Rascal as he brought his hand up to Adira's face and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. 

Adira smiled, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," said as he ran his hand through his own hair and scooted closer to Adira.

Adi raised an eyebrow as Rascal put his arm around her, "How bout we play tag?" she said as she stood up and tapped him on the shoulder, "You're it."

Rascal rolled his eyes and stood up as Adi giggled and started to jog away. Rascal ran after her and tagged her, but Adi immediately tackled him onto the ground. Lying on top of Rascal, Adi smiled meekly and bit her lip while Rascal looked into her eyes and said, "Let me do that." Rascal slowly sat up while Adi sat in his lap and then put his hand under her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Adi smiled and kissed back. As their kiss became more and more passionate, Adi thought _Well this is quick._

Rascal stopped and grinned before he proceeded to stand up and pull her into his arms. He put his mouth close to Adi's ear and whispered, "Want to go somewhere?"

Adi smiled and nodded as she and Rascal started to walk briskly up the hill, though the occasionally did stop to continue kissing each other. As they made their way down the hall to Rascal's room, Rascal slowly unbuttoned Adira's shirt. He then stopped at a door, whispered several words unknown to Adi and opened the door. Walking slowly into the room, Adira found herself staring out onto the city. Large bay windows lined one wall of Rascal's bedroom, form floor to ceiling. The room was pained a dark blue, with nearly all the furniture upholstered in dark blue and a creamy tan. 

Rascal led Adira over to the bed and sat down as he finished taking Adira's shirt off, kissing her chest and stomach. He layed her down and in the time that followed, took something of hers that she'd had for a long time.

*****

Several hours later, one could find Adira wrapped in Rascal's arms and beginning to wake up. Adira rubbed her eyes and then shifted her position with Rascal's arms, making him stir.

Rascal opened his eyes and smiled, "Are you okay?"

Adira grinned, I'm okay, I think. A little…"

"A little what?" asked Rascal.

" A little apprehensive I guess," said Adira, frowning slightly.

"About?"

"Well, this. I mean we met *tonight* We had sex, but maybe I'm the only one who feels that one; we did this too fast and two; that I want to try and start a relationship together," responded Adi as she sat up in bed.

Rascal raised an eyebrow and smiled, " We can try it out. I mean the girl who I thought I was seeing is apparently dating Seth Corganne, which I guess is alright. So yeah, I'd like to date you." Adi smiled slightly and nodded as she got up out of bed and started to search for her clothes. "I am serious Adi. But let's see how this works out okay?" he said as he pulled his boxers on and tried to stop Adira from pulling her breeches on. 

Adi stopped and sat on the bed, not looking in the greatest condition; especially with her breeches all the way on, no breast band and her hair tousled.

"Please stay Adira," said Rascal as he knelt down beside her.

Adi shook her head, " I really should get back. I have a class tomorrow at eight thirty. I'll see you later Rascal." And with that Adira stood up to find her breast band, only to have Rascal sit her back down on the bed with him next to her.

"Adi please?" said Rascal with a pleading look in his eyes. "I want you to stay. And if it's allright with you, I'll wake up at six-thirty and make you breakfast. That gives us two more hours of sleep. Please stay."

Adi frowned and said, "I guess. I mean if I was getting too serious…"

Rascal smiled and said, "No Adi, you weren't. I just want to make sure this was something you wanted."

Adi grinned, "It is, as long as you want it too."

Weeks went by and Rascal and Adira continued to stay together; either at Rascal's dorm room or Adira's suite in the palace. They frequented the Dancing Dove, where Adi met several people including Melusine Desjardins, her fiancée Ian Corganne as well as Ian's brother Anthony and his fiancée Ariel Serentiy. Adira had a brief confrontation with Rascal's sort-of-ex-girlfriend Ane, but soon learned that she was a nice person and after all, had nearly handed Rascal to her once Ane started seeing Seth Corganne. 

Adira's only concern was that she hadn't had her period since that first time she had sex with Rascal, which was nearly two months ago. Deciding that it was time she got a pregnancy test, Adi went to a city healer for the test and was told to go back two days later for the results. She went to Rascal's dorm after taking the pregnancy test to tell him about the possibility of her being pregnant. As she knocked on the door to Rascal's room, the door swung open to reveal an empty room, save the note that was on his dresser, addressed to Adira.

_My love,_

_It seems I am unwanted at this time;_

_At the palace or among our friends_

_Please forgive me but I have moved_

_Into a small apartment in the lower city of Corus._

_Come and see me my love_

_-Rascal_

_423 East Corus Way_

_Lower Corus_

__

Adi folded up the note and proceeded right towards Mel's room where she knocked on the door until a slightly tousled Mel came to open it.

Adi cringed, "Oh Mel. I'm sorry."

Mel smiled, "Oh don't worry about it. What's up?"

"D'you know what happened with Rascal last night? He left his dorm room and moved into Lower Corus 'cause he felt 'unwanted'."

"Oh you didn't here?" asked Mel with wide eyes. "He said some *rude* comments, and I mean *very* rude comments about Ariel and I so Anth and Ian ruffed him up a bit 'cause he was being an asshole."

Adi frowned, "He really can be rude sometimes. I'm sorry he offended you guys."

Mel smiled, "Oh don't worry about it. Just make sure he doesn't say the same to you. After all, you are his girlfriend."

Adi grinned, "I'll try."

"Alright then, I better get back inside," said Mel with a grin. "We wouldn't want Ian to get restless."

"Of course we wouldn't! I'll see you later Mel, tell Ian I say hello," said Adi as she started to walk down the hall.

"I will. Talk to you later Adi."

"Bye!" Adi then left the palace and proceeded to go into the city to find Rascal's new apartment. After nearly an hour of searching, Adira finally found her boyfriend's apartment. After knocking for nearly ten minutes with no result, Adi took a piece of parchment out from her bag and wrote her lover a note.

_Rascal,_

_I came by and knocked_

_But you obviously weren't here._

_We have something important to discuss._

_Come and find me,_

_I'll be at the palace._

_All my love,_

Adi

With that, Adi walked slowly back down the stairs and up towards the palace, silently contemplating what she would tell Rascal if she was in fact pregnant. 

*****

Five days later Adi sat on a stool in the Dancing Dove, wishing she could get profusely drunk, though knowing she couldn't. Adi's pregnancy test had come back positive, and she had no intention of having an abortion. The baby was due June 2nd, though it was frequent that in the Veldine line that the women had their babies anywhere from four to six weeks early. So Adi expected to have the baby anywhere from the end of April to the middle of May. 

_"Lady Adira," said the healer. "You are two months along in pregnancy."_

_ _

_"I am?" responded Adi as the color fell from her face._

_ _

_"Yes ma'am." The healer said without looking up from her charts. Would you like to know whether you're having a boy or a girl?"_

_ _

_Adi hesitated before responding with a, "Yes ma'am."_

_ _

_"You're having a boy, miss."_

Taking a sip from her lemonade, Adira twisted her stool around, only to be faced with her friends, Mel and Ariel coming into the bar.

Mel waved, "Hey Adi!"

Adi smiled, " How's it going guys?"

Ariel grinned, "Great! How bout you?

"I'm getting along."

"Nervous about end of the term exams?"

Adi made a face, "That's not the least of my problems."

"Problems with Rascal?" asked Mel. "Everyone seems to have problems…"

"Not exactly," interrupted Adi.

Mel sat down next to her and said, "So what'd the problem?"

Adi grimaced and responded," Everything's okay… I guess."

"You guess?" asked Ariel as she sat down on the other side of Adi.

"Well um. I went to the healer the other day to get a pregnancy test cause I hadn't gotten my period in over a month. Yesterday I went to get the results back, and it turns out that I'm nearly two months pregnant," said Adi as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

Mel hugged Adi, "Aw hunny. I'm so sorry. Everything'll be okay. Have you told Rascal yet?" 

"I haven't even seen him since he had that fight with Ian and Anthony last Saturday!"

"You haven't?" asked Mel as she pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"No I haven't. He moved out of his dorm room, saying that he felt unwanted and such. I knocked on the door of his apartment in Lower Corus every day and no on answered!" said Adi as she undid the loose bun on the back of her head and let her hair fall down to her waist.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Ariel as she took a strand of Adi's hair and began to braid it.

Adi grimaced, "I'm going to tell him that I'm two months pregnant with his child, that I'm going to keep it and take leave next semester and possibly the following one in order to deal with the pregnancy and such."

"That seems good to me," said Mel with a reassuring smile on her face. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," said Adi.

"What are you going to name him?" prompted Ariel.

"I was thinking Justin or Aaron. Though…knowing Rascal we'll probably name him some Stone Mountain name," said Adi as she rolled her eyes. 

Mel frowned, "Why are you staying with him if he's such an asshole to you Adi?"

"He's not an asshole," defended Adira. "He can be rude annoying some…"

"And mean, and presumptuous and arrogant…" interrupted Mel.

"Enough!" snapped Adira. "Look I know he can be an ass sometimes, but he's the father of my child and I don't want my baby to be fatherless. Plus, Rascal **is** nice to me most of the time, he's just been irritable lately."

"Lately?" Adi, he hits on nearly ever girl near him! Think what he'll do when you're stuck home throwing up and he needs to 'study!' He'll be out partying with some little university chick and be all over her!" said Ariel, practically shouting.

"Okay!" said Adira. "I get the point! You don't like Rascal, but _please_ let me deal with him on my own. Okay?"

"We'll try," answered Mel with a strained smile.

"Yup!" said Ariel smiling and then frowning slightly when she saw Rascal come in the door. "Look whose hear," she murmured while Adi and Mel turned towards the door.

Rascal smiled at Adi and then saw her look and immediately got a perplexed look on his face.

"We need to talk Rascal," said Adi as she stood up and took hold of Rascal's hand, leading him back outside. "I'll see you guys later! Bye Mel! Bye Ari!"

"Bye Adi!" they both responded.

"I hope she'll be okay," whispered Ariel.

"I think she will be. We just need to be here for her if she's not," responded Mel as she watched Adi and Rascal leave the Dancing Dove.

*****

Adi led Rascal to the park, where they together sat under the tree where they first met. "Rascal, I need to tell you something important," said Adi as Rascal slipped his arms around her waist.

"Yes dear?" prompted Rascal as he began to kiss her neck.

Adi shook him off and said, "Rascal stop. This is serious."

"Okay honey," said Rascal looking into her eyes once again.

Adi took a deep breath and said, "Rascal, I'm nearly two months pregnant. With you child."

Rascal took a deep breath and whispered, "You're what?" 

"I'm two months pregnant Rascal."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Am I sure it's yours?" shouted Adi. Whispering, she added, "Rascal you're the only person who I've ever had sex with."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I need time to think about this Adi," said Rascal as he stood up in front of her and began to pace. Several minutes later he added, "You mean, you got pregnant the first time we had sex. Which was also the first time you've ever had sex?"

"Yes."

Rascal grinned and picked her up with a full kiss on the mouth and a hug in his arms, "This is great!"

"Great?" asked Adi as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes! My parents will be thrilled," said Rascal as he sat back down, cradling Adi in his arms.

"Thrilled?"

"Yes! I'm the first born of Stone Mountain, and now I have an heir!"

Adi strained a smile and responded with a, "Yeah!"

"When's he due?"

"He?! How'd you know it was a boy?"

"Male instinct. So when is he due?"

Adi smiled and shook her head, "June 2nd. But I'll probably have him early; early babies run in the Veldine line. I was seven weeks early myself."

"How early?"

"Five, six weeks possibly."

"Really?" asked Rascal as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You want to go back to your room?" prompted Rascal nonchalantly.

Adi rolled her eyes and said, "Sure. But I'd actually like to get some sleep. I've been up all week thinking about you and the baby."

"Really?" 

"Yes 'really!' " said Adi angrily. "I had no idea where you were or if anything happened to you!" 

"Adi I'm really sorry. I just needed to get away for a little while. Forgive me?" asked Rascal with his famous puppy-dog-face that made Adi go weak at the knees. 

"Fine," said Adi sarcastically as she smiled. "But can we go now?" And with that, Rascal picked Adi up and walked her right back up to the palace where they fell asleep in each other's arms as soon as their heads hit the pillow. 

   [1]: mailto:Moonlight81584@aol.com



	3. An Interesting Occurance

Author's Note: Here you go guys

Author's Note: Here you go guys! I hope you like this chapter!! I wanna thank… Cait for being the coolest (yea ranting queens!), Kathy, Nina and others who are just so cool!!

Disclaimer: The character's are mine but other's have been used with permission from mun's. Otherwise…the world of Tortall belongs to Tammy and Random house…yadayadayada…..

" I want somebody to share,

share the rest of my life.

Share my innermost thoughts,

Know my intimate details…"

-Depeche Mode

A week later, Adira was in her room making her bed when she heard a knock at the door. Expecting Rascal, she frowned at seeing her eldest brother Madison, looking down at her with a frown. 

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," responded Adi as he walked in and she closed the door behind him. Madison was 6"2 and had brown hair and piercing green eyes. The only one to inherit the pale skin of the Veldine line, Madison burnt very easily unlike Adira and her other two brothers Xavier and Elton, who all tanned well.

"So," said Madison as he took a seat in Adi's desk chair. "I hear you're dropping our of the University next semester."

"I'm not dropping out," snapped Adira. "I'm just taking a needed break." Originally, Adira had planned on telling her family at Midwinter when she went up to Veldine, and was three and a half months pregnant.

"Would you care to tell me *why* you need a break?"

"Would you mind telling me _how _you got this information and *why* you were checking up on me?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind at all," responded Madison with a grin. "I was checking up on you because I haven't seen you in over a month and we usually have Sunday dinner together and I was worried.

"Oh," responded Adi as she began to finish making her bed.

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'Oh,' " responded Adi with a grimace.

"Bunny, what's going on?" asked Madison with a worried look on his face.

"Bunny? You haven't called me that since I was nine years old!"

"Stop trying to change the subject. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" shouted Adi as she heard a knock at the door. Adi ran to it and found the one person whom she didn't want to see at that moment: Rascal. Adi grimaced and said, "Rascal this really isn't a good time right now."

Madison, standing behind Adi, sneered down at Rascal and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Rascal frowned and said, "I'm her boyfriend and the father of her child. I'm here to see her. That's why."

"The father of her what?!" shouted Madison.

"Now Madi I…" said Adi with a whimper.

"You're pregnant?! How are you going to tell Mom and Dad? Are you going to tell Mom and Dad? I can't believe my little sixteen-year-old sister is pregnant, "mumbled Madison as he started to pace around the room. 

"Madison…" began Adira.

"Shush!" snapped Madison. "Let me think."

"About what?" Rascal asked.

Madison frowned and pointed a finger at Rascal, and advanced upon him saying, "You! You got my little sixteen-year-old sister pregnant?! How old are you?"

"Sixteen," said Rascal as he looked up at Madison, who looked incredibly intimidating at that moment despite being only three inches taller than his own 5"11. Madison, regardless of being a Master in Sorcery, was very muscular. For he was the heir to Fief Veldine, and had been taught since he was six how to wield a sword and how to fight. Adi's parents had originally wanted Madison to be a knight, but he had insisted on going to the University, being the first of the four children not to obey their parents.

"So," Madison continued. "How long have you two been together?"

"Two months," mumbled Adi.

"And how many months along are you?"

"Two months," Adi repeated.

Madison took a deep breath and said, "So my little sister was de-virginized and impregnated by the one and only Rascal Sky of Stone Mountain."

"How d'you know him?" questioned Adira. 

"Oh, everyone talks about him at the university," responded Madison with a frown. "Well, at least the professors do. He is after all a senior; thank the gods, and not only one of the more intelligent students but one of the most arrogant. He is also famous for sleeping and dating many women. So Rascal, how many people have you slept with since you started dating my sister?"

Rascal looked down at his hands rather than respond as Adi sat down on her bed and put her hands on her knees.

"Rascal," she asked. "How many people have you slept with since you started dating me?"

"One!" responded Rascal quickly. "Only you Adira."

"Are you sure about that?" prompted Madison as he sat down next to his sister. 

Adira looked into Rascal's eyes and asked him again, "Rascal, how many people have you slept with since you started dating me?"

"Adi…"

"Please, Rascal," said Adira as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Adi, I love you," responded Rascal. "I would never do anything too…"

"Tell me now Rascal, or leave."

"Four," said Rascal. "Including you.

"Four?" rasped Adira.

"Well, one just after I met you and then two other girls in your class," responded Rascal with a monotone-like voice.

"So four girls? Including Adira," said Madison.

"Yes."

"Did you get any others pregnant?"

"No."

"Rascal," said Adi. "I think you should go."

"Adi…"

"Just go Rascal," prompted Adi. "I'll come by in a couple days to talk with you."

"If we must do it this way," responded Rascal. "I'll talk to you in a couple days." And with that, Rascal turned around and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. 

Tears streaked Adi's face as her elder brother took her into his arms and cooed, "Everything'll be okay bunny. Everything'll turn out all right in the end."

"I can't believe this happened," sobbed Adira. "I mean, this week we were even talking about getting engaged and married after the baby was born."

"Even though I don't like the kid, you have to think about this. Did he cheat on you in the beginning of your relationship? When you guys just started dating or just before you told him you were pregnant?"

Adira frowned, "Thanks for the encouragement Madi. I mean, I only told him a week ago! I found out my self practically three weeks ago and he had moved out of the palace. I had no idea where he was for six days! What was he doing then?"

"I don't know bunny, but I would advise not to think about where he was or who he was with. It would just make things worse between the two of you. And you need to make this work for your baby, okay?"

"Can you stop calling me bunny?" giggled Adi.

"Why _bunny_?" teased Madison. "You _can_ still wiggle your nose, can't you? I know you haven't done it since you were ten but…"

Adi rolled her eyes and wiggled her nose before saying, "I can't believe you've started calling me this again."

"I can't believe you're pregnant," replied Madison. "Are you going to keep the child?"

"I'm not going to have an abortion, if that's what you're asking," replied Adi.

"So you won't put him or her up for adoption, either?"

"No Madi, I won't."

"Good! Is it a boy or a girl?"

Adi smiled and replied, "It's a boy."

"Yes, Rascal wants to name him Julian Elisten, it's some Stone Mountain name," grumbled Adi. "I want to name him Justin but I haven't convinced him yet."

"You should be able to," replied Madison with a grin. "You've always been good at debating or fighting with everyone else."

"Hey!" said Adi as she pushed him off the bed and then giggled when Madison muttered a word and a bucket of water was dumped over her head. "That was cold!" she shrieked as she pointed a finger at Madison and feathers started to stick on him.

"These are going to stick!" he shouted as he stood up and walked over to the door. "I better go Bunny. I'll come by later this week to see what's up, okay?"

"Okay, Madison," replied Adi. "I'll see you later." With that, Madison opened the door and left, leaving a wet, cold and confused Adira behind. 

Adira got up and went into her washroom, where she took a long, hot relaxing bath. She then got out and proceeded to put a long gypsy-style skirt and shirt on. After putting all of her hair in small braids and then in a bun, she put on black eyeliner and a light green shadow on her eyes. She then put on a deep red lip-rouge, bringing out the features of her full bow-shaped lips. Putting her silver rings and bangles, on, Adi was preparing herself to go down to a bar in Lower Corus named "The Hung Chicken." She frequented this bar saying she was a commoner when she didn't feel like going to the Dancing Dove and seeing any of her friends. Putting silver studs and stoops in her ears, she then took her black, hooded velvet cloak off a peg on her wall. Pulling the hood up over her hair, Adi opened the door and took off down to Lower Corus.

Entering the Hung Chicken, she revealed her face only to receive a cheer from the Head Table. Adi grinned and walked over to it. Over the years, the Hung Chicken had become home to the Court of the Rogue; home to all of the thieves and murderers of Tortall. The current King was Allen Clarkson, a good friend of Adira's who had met her when she first came to Corus. He introduced her to the world of the Rogue; he taught her how to knife fight and how to be a good pickpocket.

"Adira!" shouted Allen.

"Allen!" shouted Adi back with a grin.

"I've got someone for you t'meet m'dear," he said with a grin. "I know yer pregnant and datin' some noble but I still feel like I need to introduce you to him."

"Okay," said Adi rolling her eyes.

Allen dragged Adi over to a table with two chairs at it. Facing there was a young man with short-cut black hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was pale and clear and he was dressed simply; in black breeches and a light blue button down shirt. He wore black boots on his feet and one silver ring on his thumb. 

"Adi, this is Kieran Anderson," said Allen. "Kieran, this is Adira Gibran." 

Kieran stood up and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Adira."

"She's a noble," interjected Allen before Adi could get a word in. "But I'm the only one who knows it so don't mention it."

"Allen knows all my deep dark secrets," said Adi as she elbowed Allen.

"Yes, like you're datin' an ass named Rascal whose a fellow noble and got ya' pregnant the first time y'all had sex which was also the first time you had sex. Which also was only two months ago and now you're two months pregnant," ranted Allen before Adi punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up Allen," said Adi with a grin. "I'd rather tell Kieran my own appraisal on the situation."

"Yes mommy-dearest," whined Allen as he walked away with a grin. "Now you two get to know each other."

Adi roller her eyes and sat down in the seat opposite Kieran, "Nice to meet you too by the way."

"Oh don't worry about it Adira, Allen's just bein' himself," said Kieran with a grin. "So other than being a noble, and being pregnant with a supposedly assholish-guy's baby, what d'you do?"

Adi frowned and replied, "He's not *that* much of an asshole. Well at least not to me. But anyways I'm an Adept In Healing; I'm supposed to be a master by the end of next semester but I'm taking the semester off because of the baby." 

"Don't frown Lady Adira, "replied Kieran nonchalantly.

"So what'd you do?" asked Adira, obviously ignoring Kieran's previous comment.

"I'm an actor in a Gallan Acting troupe that just relocated it's office to here in Corus. So we'll be touring out of here now," Kieran replied.

"Really?" asked Adi with a smile. "What sort of roles d'you play?" 

"I'm a principle," he replied with a grin.

"That's cool," said Adi with a smile. 

"Would you grace me with your wonderful presence and come see the matinee performance tomorrow?"

"I love you," Adi said, squeaking immediately after. "Sorry, I mean. I'd love too."

Kieran laughed and said, "Okay Miss Adi. I'm honored that you'll be coming to see me tomorrow."

Adi grinned and said, "Great."

"You don't plan on bringing your boyfriend, do you?" asked Kieran with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh of course not!" replied Adi smiling at him. "We're kind of in the middle of a break period at the moment anyways."

"Why?" prompted Kieran.

"Oh…um," mumbled Adi.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, " Kieran replied with a soft smile.

"Well," said Adira as she looked down at her hands. "He kind of slept with three people since we've been going out and when we met my brother earlier today my brother kind of freaked, and I don't know quite what to do about the whole situation."

"Oh," replied Kieran. "Why are you staying with him if he cheated on you?" 

"He's the father of my child," said Adira. "But I don't know if we're staying together still or not. I'll figure it out in a couple days or so."

"Oh," replied Kieran.

"Oh?" 

"Yes," he said. " 'Oh'. What d'you feel about it?"

" I don't quite know what to feel about it, " Adi replied solemnly.

Kieran smiled and reached across the table to pat her hand, "Things'll work out how you want them to."

Adi smiled back, " I hope so."

They both talked the rest of the night; never having less than one eye on each other. Allen had come over at one point to tease them but they just rolle their eyes and ignored him. At two in the morning, they both stood up and walked out of the Hung Chicken. Kieran walked her back up to the palace and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "See you tommorow."

Adi smiled and said, "G'bye Kieran." Adi turned and walked down the hall to her room.

_Well_ , Adi thought. _That was interesting night._ Adi began to get ready for bed as she continuted to think about the whole situation. _Kieran's a great guy. But I just met him, I don't know anything about him and I'm dating Rascal. Well, at least I think I am._

And with that, Adi got into bed and fell fast asleep

Several days later Rascal and Adira were walking in the park together, figuring out what they would do. Adi had gone to Kieran's play the day before and that night went out with him and his friends to a party; where the two talked all night along again.

"Adi, "said Rascal. "I really want us to be together. And I am really sorry that I cheated on you, I shouldn't have done it."

Adi smiled slightly and said, " I know you're sorry Rascal. It's just hard for me to deal, y'know. I mean my _boyfriend_ cheated on me with three different people! What am I supposed to think about all this?"

"I know Adi, I really do…"

"Now you don't!" interrupted Adi. "You don't know what it's like Rascal; to sleep alone for a week and have no idea where you're boyfriend is! Going to his 'new' apartment every day and sit there, knocking on his door for half an hour. And then find out he was cheating on you. You don't know what it's like," said Adi harshly as she sat down on a bench. 

Rascal knelt on the ground in front of her and said, "I don't darling and you won't understand how unbelievably bad I feel about this. I love you with all my heart. I truly do and it was a complete mistake to do that. And I know there's only one way I can prove that I won't do that to you anymore."

"What?" said Adi harshly.

A black box appeared in his left hand and Rascal said, "Adi will you be my wife? We don't have to get married now my love but I want you to know that I'm here for baby Julian. I always will love you both."

"Rascal…" said Adi with a perplexed look in her eyes.

"Please Adi," whispered Rascal. "Will you be my wife?"

Adi sat in her seat as her eyes began to fill with tears and began to think quickly _What do I do? I mean engagement is not binding and I do love him… but what if he cheats again? Where will the baby and I be then? I'm going to say yes, I trely love him but Kieran…_

A word popped out of Adi's mouth before she could go on thinking about Kieran, "Yes." 

"You will?" asked Rascal with an excited look on his face.

"Yes, I will," responded Adi with a strained smile.

Rascal stook up and took Adi in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, "I love you Adira Cassia Gibran."

Adi smiled, "I love you too." Rascal then picked her up and walked her back up to the palace and too her room, lightly placing her on the bed. Slowly undoing her shirt, Rascal said "I love you" every time he kissed her. And in the time after, Rascal really felt that he revealed how much he loved Adira. Though Adi thought their love-making was strained; for every time Rascal touches her hands, her waist, all she felt was Kieran's hands touching her, making her feel guilty for now she would never be able to be with Kieran like she had wanted to. She knew not how she would tell him either, for she felt sure that he felt the same way.

Kieran lay in his bed in his room above the Hung Chicken, thinking of Adira. Wishing she could be his, Kieran knew that she would tell him how things were going with Rascal, the next time he saw her. He wished she would be his, but knew that the moment her child came, the baby would be first in her life. Not Rascal even, and never him. He felt a strong connection with her, something he'd never felt in the entire twenty years of his life. And he was sure that she felt the same way, but knew he could never do anything about it. 


	4. A Hard Decision

Author's Note: Well here you go guys… This is the chapter I've been *so* excited to write cause it's my favorite one

Author's Note: Well here you go guys… This is the chapter I've been *so* excited to write cause it's my favorite one. The extreme bash on Rascal! Oh Yeah! Well… thanks to Cait cause she's the bestest (Yea ranting queens), Kathy (yea beta circle) and all of my wonderful readers! With out you. I couldn't do this!

Please feel free to email me at [Moonlight81584@aol.com][1] if you have any questions or anything! 

Disclaimer's: The world belongs to Tammy…ladida

"Insanity: doing the same thing

over and over again,

And expecting different results."

-Albert Einstein

Several months had passed and Adi had gotten progressively larger; she had to buy new ballgowns and ended up lending all of her old ones to her friend Jamila, an ex-slave who worked in the stables and knew Allen. 

Despite Rascal's promises to be there for her, he wasn't yet again. He didn't come up with her and Madison to Veldine at Midwinter; where Adi had to tell her parents that she was three and a half months pregnant and engaged to Rascal Sky of Stone Mountain. Rascal left her alone; he studied in the library, went to classes and came home to sleep at night. He refused to come out and see their friends so Adi was left alone with Mel, Ariel, Ane and others. She became very close to those girls; she would go shopping for baby clothes with Mel and Ariel, and practiced a little knife fighting with Ane until the end of January. 

Yet through those months Adi never stopped thinking about Kieran; she went to the Hung Chicken to see him and dragged her friends to matinee and early evening performances of his plays. Yet through all that time, she never had the heart to tell him of her engagement to Rascal. Adira just couldn't go through with it.

But Kieran had to leave in the middle of January to go on tour for two months with his acting troupe. When he left he gave Adira a silver anklet with a theatre masks charm and a little silver "id" saying:

_To Adi,_

_To remember these months together,_

_Good luck with your beautiful child,_

_For he has a beautiful mother._

_-Kieran_

Adi never took it off her ankle and never did stop thinking about Kieran. As Rascal became more and more distant, she began to think about breaking off the engagement; she loved Rascal, but his lack of enthusiasm and care for her the past couple months upset her a great deal. She confided her thoughts only to Jamila and her brother Madison's girlfriend, Nayana. They both told her the same thing, "I know you really love Rascal but if you believe he's not going to be there for you and the baby then it would be in your best interest to break it off."

All of her thoughts and ideas came to height on the first Saturday of March. Everyone had decided to go ice-skating and the crew included the usual; Mel, Ariel, Ane, Ian, Anthony, Jamila and many others. Adi sat out on the side with Jamila while everyone else skated.

"So," said Adi. "I think I'm going to break it off with Rascal."

"Are you sure?" questioned Jamila as she tied up the laces of her skates.

Adi smiled,"I need to do this. Our relationship isn't healthy enough to bring up a child in."

"What child would be brought up properly _and_ be in his right mind with two scholarly parents anyways?" asked Jamila with a grin.

"Shut up!" giggled Adi. "It's more like what child with Rascal as his father is going to be in his right mind."

"Adi…"

"I mean it Jamila, I can't deal with him and his shit anymore. 'I have to much work Adira,' 'I need to go to the library,' 'Later Adi!' What is up with him? He can't even spend time with his fiancée!"

"No um, Adi…"

"What?!"

"Adi," said Jamila. "Turn around."

"Turn around?" asked Adi. "Why?"

"Just turn around." 

Adira turned around and Kieran was leaning on a tree across the path, grinning.

"Kieran?" Adi whispered.

"Adira," said Kieran smiling.

"You're back?"

"I came back early."

"Why?"

"I realized I missed something in Corus too much to go on tour with out it," he responded.

"What?" Adi whispered.

"Its not really a what, it's more of a who."

"Oh," said Adi looking down.

"I came back for you Adira," said Kieran.

Adi looked up, "You did?"

"Yes Adi, I did." 

Adi got up off her bench and slowly walked over to Kieran, but not before Kieran stroke over to her and took her into his arms. Adi hugged him tightly and said, "I'm breaking off my engagement to Rascal."

"You got engaged?" asked Kieran pulling back for a second.

"In November, I couldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause I liked you but I didn't know how you felt. And we'd just met…"

Kieran smiled, "I'm back here now Adira. I'm here for you."

Adi smiled, "I know Kieran, I know."

Kieran kissed her on the forehead and then tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. Moments later, Adi heard laughing behind her; turning around she saw Jamila and Astra giggling softly. Adi shook her head and then traced Kieran's jaw with her finger.

"When are you breaking it off with Rascal?"

"Tonight," she responded with a cringe.

"Shh, calm down. I'll be here for you, Adi. I'll come with you if you need me too," said Kieran as he rubbed her shoulders.

"No Kieran," said Adi. "I'll be alright. I can do it by myself."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Kieran grinned and said, "I'll be with you in spirit."

"Well, I still want you near me," said Adi with a giggle.

"Where?" Kieran asked with a grin. "Behind a tree?"

"I dunno…" said Adi giggling.

"Come here," said Kieran as he pulled her back into his arms. "I'll be wherever you need me to be Adira." 

Adi smiled, "Okay."

A familiar voice behind Adi said, "There you are!"

Adi pulled away from Kieran and turned around and faced Rascal. She then said, "Rascal we need to talk."

"Why?" Rascal asked. "We talk all the time."

"Not really but okay," muttered Adi. "Let's go sit on a bench."

" Okay."

"I'll be right back Kieran," said Adi as she took Rascal's arm and took him to a bench on the other side of the pond. 

"Yes Adi?" What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Rascal once he had sat down.

"Us."

"Us? Like the wedding? When would you like…"

"No Rascal," interrupted Adi.

"Then what is it?"

"Rascal, I think…." Adi paused for a moment and took a breath before saying again, "Rascal, I think we should break off the engagement."

"What?" whispered Rascal.

" I think we should break off the engagement," said Adi as she bit her lip."

"Um, okay," said Rascal with an extremely hurt look on his face. "I'll get my stuff out of your room tonight then."

"You don't have to do that Rascal. I'll stay at Jamila's the next couple of days so you can get your stuff out. If it could be out by Monday evening, I'd appreciate it," said Adi as she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling slowly down her face. Adi felt horrible, but knew it was the right thing to do; for her and her baby.

"No it's okay Adi," whispered Rascal. "I'll get my stuff out tonight."

"I'm sorry Rascal," said Adi as she stood up off the bench. "I really am."

"It's okay, I love you too much to be bad you as long as I know you're happy," said Rascal as his eyes filled up with tears.

"How can you love me so much?" whispered Adi harshly. "You haven't been here for me the last couple months! How was I to know you loved me so much?" 

"I'm sorry Adi, I am truly."

"That's what you said last time when you _cheated_ on me! And I'm not taking it this time Rascal. It's over, completely. I'm sorry it had to end this way," she whispered.

"Goodbye Adira," said Rascal as he stood up himself.

"Goodbye Rascal," said Adi. "Oh, an Rascal?"

"Yes?"

"The baby isn't an heir anymore," whispered Adi.

'Whatever," he said. "We'll work it out later."

"Okay," said Adi as she walked slowly back around the pond to find Astra, Jamila, Mel and Ariel all running up to give her hugs. "It'll be okay guys!"

"We know, "said Astra. "We're here for you."

"Yes Jamila," said with a grin. "Now go talk to Kieran."

Adi smiled, "I'll talk to y'all later."

"Whose Kieran?" whispered Ariel as Adi walked across the path to Kieran.

"You know," said Mel. "The guy who she always dragged us to see at those matinee shows of plays and stuff?"

"Oh yeah," said Ariel with a giggle. "How cute!"

" The perfect man for Adi," said Jamila. "He came back from his acting tour for her."

~*~*~*~

"Is everything okay?" asked Kieran as Adi came up to him and hugged him around his neck.

"Now it is," whispered Adira.

"I'm glad," said Kieran as he stroked her hair.

"Kieran?" 

"Yes love?"

"Can I stay on your couch tonight?"

"Of course," responded Kieran. "But I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

"Are you sure?" said Adi as she ran her finger along Kieran's jaw line.

"You're six months pregnant dear," said Kieran with a grin as he kissed her lightly on the mouth.

" I know that, " said Adi when she broke the kiss. 

"My couch is all lumpy and stuff," said Kieran. "You'll hurt your back."

Adi rolled her eyes, "Okay. But let's okay?"

"Sure," said Kieran as he took her hand and they started to walk back into Lower Corus. Kieran would stop occasionally to take her in his arms and kiss her softly, but eventually they made it to the Hung Chicken. As they walked in holding hands, the couple was greeted with a cheer.

Allen got up, walked over and said, "So you two are finally together."

Adi grinned, "Yes, yes we are."

Kieran grinned and took her upstairs as whistles and "ow-ows!" were shouted behind them. He opened the door to his room and led Adi in. The room was decorated in green, nearly exactly like Adi's own color scheme in her palace apartment. A couch in one corner with cream colored pillows and a four poster bed was in the other. A dresser piled high with stage makeup and a mirror right above it was next to the door to the privy. Adi sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Here," said Kieran as he tossed a tunic to Adi. "You can borrow this to sleep in."

"Thank you," said Adi.

"Your welcome," said Kieran as he took the extra comforter off the bed for himself to sleep with on the couch. "Here's the bed for you." Adi got up and turned around to undress and get into the tunic. When she turned around, Kieran was only in boxers; a navy blue silk pair. She jumped on the bed and giggled as she got under the covers. Kieran grinned as she pat on the side of the bed next to her. He sat to next to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead as she yawned and snuggled into his arms.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep," said Adi as she yawned.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep," said Kieran as he began to get up.

"You _can_ sleep in this bed y'know," said Adi smiling.

"You sure?"

"We're sleeping in the same bed Kieran, not having sex," said Adi as she pulled Kieran back down on to the bed with her.

"I know, I just don't want to pressure you into anything," said Kieran as he got up and turned off all of the lights. He pulled the covers back on his side of the bed and got in.

Adi yawned and snuggled into his arms, "I know Kieran, and you're the sweetest guy in the world." Adi fell asleep in Kieran's arms as he stroked her hair with his hands. Lying down himself, he kissed Adi on the forehead and closed his eyes, knowing that everything was the way it was supposed to be. 

   [1]: mailto:Moonlight81584@aol.com



End file.
